Rewrite ${((9^{-12})(5^{10}))^{-4}}$ in the form ${9^n \times 5^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((9^{-12})(5^{10}))^{-4} = (9^{(-12)(-4)})(5^{(10)(-4)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((9^{-12})(5^{10}))^{-4}} = 9^{48} \times 5^{-40}} $